Deburring tools have long been utilized in robotic systems to perform repetitive tasks. These deburring tools are capable of performing a wide variety of deburring functions such as deburring the edges of machined and cast parts.
For the most part, conventional deburring tools utilized in commercial and industrial applications include a pneumatic motor and hence are pneumatically driven. In robotic systems, it is common to provide a source of compressed air that is directed to a tool changer. When a deburring tool is connected to the tool changer, the compressed air is directed from the tool changer through an air hose to the deburring tool. In many cases, because of the configuration of the deburring tool and the type of pneumatic motor utilized, air is supplied through a sidewall of the tool.
There are situations where it would be desirable to provide an axial feed of compressed air to a deburring tool. For example, deburring tools can be mounted on conventional machine systems such as a CNC machine. These types of systems and machines generally include a source of compressed air. In many cases, the compressed air supplied by machine systems such as CNC machines is directed downwardly through a drive shaft that is actually utilized to drive a connected tool.
In the case of a deburring tool, providing an axial feed of compressed air is somewhat challenging. This is because the pneumatic motor housed within the deburring tool is provided with a compliance feature that allows the motor to move with respect to the housing during deburring operations. For example, in cases where the compliance function is carried on a front portion of the deburring tool it will follow that the base or back of the pneumatic motor will be required to move with respect to the back of the housing of the deburring tool. Thus in directing an axial feed of compressed air into and through the back of the deburring tool, it is required that the compressed air be channeled in such a fashion that the air is directed to the pneumatic motor and at the same time that the structure utilized to channel the compressed air be maintained sealed.